barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ken (A Fashion Fairytale)
Ken is a character from Barbie A Fashion Fairytale. Official Description Story After Barbie is fired, Barbie gets a call from Ken saying that he's breaking up with her. Barbie decides she needs to get away, and she gets a plane to Paris with her dog Sequin. Meanwhile, her friends Grace and Teresa go to confront Ken at Wally's. Raquelle is there with Ken practicing lines for one of her roles, and Ken can't get through to Barbie on his phone because Grace blocked him on Barbie's phone. Raquelle wants him to stop thinking about Barbie and help her with her lines, so se gets out a recorder so she can record Ken's lines and practice when he's not with her. Grace and Teresa arrive at Wally's and think Ken broke up with Barbie for Raquelle. Ken is glad to see them and asks why he can't get through to Barbie. They are angry with him for breaking up with Barbie over the phone, but it turns out Raquelle sent a recording of him breaking up with someone (for her lines) to Barbie to make Barbie think she and Ken had broken up. Ken needs to see Barbie, so Grace says he needs to make a "grand romantic gesture" to make it up to Barbie. Ken agrees and decides to take the next flight he can get, no matter how long it takes. On the plane, Ken tries to think of a grand gesture. The plane is grounded in Pittsburg and he has no clue when the plane will take off again. He decides he can't stay in a hotel because he needs to get to Paris as quickly as possible. Teresa tells Ken he can drive with her cousin. When Ken hangs up so Teresa can text him her cousin's number, he ends up upsetting the autistic child sitting next to him by scaring him with a "funny" face. When Ken gets off the plane, he goes with Teresa's cousin to Harrisburg and then gets on a SEPTA Commuter train to Philadelphia. He falls asleep and misses his stop and ends up in New Brunswick, and the last train going to Philadelphia for the night leaves in a minute. Ken runs but misses the train. He's getting more stressed but he's doing it for Barbie. He tries to get a cab but there are none available and it starts to rain. After waiting for the cab from New Brunswick train station to Philadelphia, he gets to the airport. He drops his change from the cab on the floor but when he goes to pick it up, his jeans rip and show his pants. He goes in the airport but the ticket line is really long. Ken finally gets a plane to Paris and gets a cab to Millicent's Fashion House, but almost as soon as they start driving they get into loads of traffic. The driver goes out to see that he has a flat tire. They have to wait an hour for it to get replace, even though the stubborn driver knows how to, but refuses, to change the tire. Ken ends up changing it. He finally gets to Millicent's fashion house and finds Barbie having a successful fashion show. He calls her and gets on stage and tells her they had a misunderstanding and that he didn't really break up with her. They say they love each other and kiss in front of everyone, but the Flairies see Ken's ripped jeans and transform his outfit into a white suit. After the show, Ken gets invited with Barbie, Marie-Alecia and Millicent to Lilliana Roxelle's "Black, White and Pink" party. They go to the party in carriages, and at the end, Ken and Barbie kiss again. Gallery Category:Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Characters Category:Ken's Roles Category:Males Category:Characters